The Heat of His Gaze
by Yankeesam32935
Summary: Takes place during 2x18. Just a view of what I imagine happens after Damon tells Elena that he will always choose her. Not M right now but there will be lemons eventually.


"I will always choose you."

I couldn't stop looking at him as he said those words to me. I know how much he meant them. Damon would gladly die for me or kill anyone to protect me. An unexpected flutter happened in my stomach and my heart began to thud. I didn't trust myself to speak. I felt so safe with him and somehow that made me feel guilty. In the end, I simply nodded and said, "Good night Damon."

"Night," he replied back, his blue eyes sending sparks with an intensity I had seen many times from him before.

I made my up the stairs but was brought up short when he spoke again. "Elena. The next thing I knew he was on the stairs with me and we were eye level once again. He was so close. Too close.

"Yes?" I barely managed that word before his hand came up to cup my cheek. His gaze never left mine as he rubbed the pad of his thumb over my cheek repeatedly. I felt such a connection to him. I understood him like no one ever would and I knew that all he needed was to be loved. I could barely remember the time when I hated him. It felt so long ago. No matter how hard I tried to deny it I was drawn to him. Stefan. I said his name several times in my head to regain my composure and remind myself that I was with him and NOT Damon.

He continued stroking my delicate cheekbone while I saw all the emotions swimming in his eyes. Love. Understanding. Friendship. A connection that could not be broken. I guess something in my eyes gave me away at what I had been thinking because he moved closer and said something to me that I didn't expect.

"Months ago you told me that it was always going to be my baby brother. Is that still the case? Is there really nothing going on between us?"

"I love Stefan," I answered truthfully.

"I know that. You failed to answer my question, Elena." The frustration in his tone was evident.

"I care about you, Damon," I echoed the words that I had said to him that night months ago. "I always will. You mean more to me that you know. We're friends."

"Just friends?"

"Just friends," I said shakily.

"For some reason I don't believe you. Prove it to me."

"How?" I should have never asked him. What I should have done was walk away but for some reason my feet were planted firmly on the ground and I didn't move.

"Kiss me." Lust was blaring in his crystal blue eyes and if it was possible they had turned an even brighter shade of blue.

"What? Damon!" I was outraged! My boyfriend's brother had just propositioned me to kiss him and I wasn't repulsed by the idea and that was the problem. Instead I found myself wanting to. "I can't believe you just said that to me. You have a lot of nerve!"

"Are you scared that you might feel something if you do?" He moved his face closer to mine but before he could touch my lips to his I pushed against his chest with my hand.

Yes, that was exactly it. I was scared. Terrified actually. "No Damon, I'm not scared. I'm just shocked that you would actually ask me that! I'm used to your sly innuendoes but I didn't expect you to ask me to kiss me to prove it."

"You told me that there was nothing was between us and I want you to prove it because right now I don't believe you. If you're telling me the truth you should have no problem kissing me. It's just a peck on the lips and my curiosity will be satisfied. Your blatant refusal to do it is just making me question even more if you're lying to me. Prove me wrong. Kiss me, Elena."

It was a challenge and one I wouldn't refuse. I would lightly peck his lips and move away instantly. Yes, that's what I would do. If I didn't he would know that something was going on with me and I was feeling something that should only be reserved for Stefan. He might even make a remark to Stefan if I didn't comply with this kiss. I couldn't have that. I knew they were all excuses but it was the only way I could actually justify kissing him. I couldn't admit the truth to myself that I wasn't doing it to prove to him that I wasn't interested but that I wanted to. "Fine."

I stood on my tippy toes and put my hands on his shoulders. He was beautiful. His face was breathtaking and I heard myself gasp as he put his hand on my hip. I slowly brought my face up to his and lightly let my lips brush across him. Very gently but the moment that my lips touched his heat spread across my body like wildfire. My nipples tightened and there was a rush of heat in my stomach. I had to move away. Just as I was about to his hand tightened on my hip and he drew me flush against him. He lightly bit my bottom lip and I was lost. My mouth opened for him and he swept his tongue inside and made love to my mouth. His tongue touched every crevice in my mouth and I found myself participating eagerly. I swirled my tongue with his and moved one of my hands down his chest. He groaned into my mouth and deepened the kiss. I had never been kissed like this before. My kisses with Stefan were passionate but nothing like this. Damon wanted to eat me alive. His tongue plundered my mouth just like he would fill me if he was fucking me. His hands were all over me and he grabbed a handful of my ass and rubbed his erection against my front. It made me wet. He did. I continued to mate my tongue with his until I finally gathered the willpower to push him away. It wasn't easy but necessary because if I let this continue kissing wouldn't be the only thing we were doing.

He backed away and I brought my fingers to my chafed lips. I couldn't say a word. His signature smirk was on his face and he grinned at me.

"Good night Elena," was all he said and then he was gone.

**A/N: I might make this into a series of all D/E moments and lots of smut. Let me know if you'd be interested in that, and please review. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
